Implantable penile prostheses have offered men experiencing erectile dysfunction an ability to have an erection that is suitable for penetrative intercourse. The implantable penile prostheses include a pump connected to a reservoir and a pair of inflatable penile prostheses. Some men have difficulty manipulating the pump, where due to dexterity or a lack of practice with the pump. Surgeons who have advised such patients have come to realize that some patients are tentative in how they handle the newly implanted penile prosthetic, and other patients have been observed using a sub-optimal approach to actuating the pump of the newly implanted penile prosthetic. Surgeons and patients would both welcome an opportunity for the patient to become familiarized with the function of an implanted penile prosthetic in a clinical setting.